Y pese a todo
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: El mundo que conocian se fue ala mierda, tendran que adaptarce a lo que tienen y con lo que puedan sobrevivir... Ace, luffy, Nami y Usopp comenzaron este viaje, pero entonces conocieron a Zoro... Y pese a todo buscaran la manera de sobrevivir en un mundo plagado de Zombies... ADvertencia:LEMON (ZoNa) (FroBin)
1. Chapter 1 Todo paso muy rapido

Gracias por leer este fin de antemano, es mi primer fic sobre One piece y decidí hacer un UA. Léanlo y diviértanse a si como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda .

No se como demonios llegue al interior de un autobús escolar. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado corriendo detrás de Ussop…

- Que bueno que despertarte – Luffy se dirigía a mi tenia una pala entre sus manos – Es hora de movernos, esas cosas… - y no pudo terminar la frase.

Un par de horas nos encontrábamos Ace, Luffy, Ussop y por supuesto yo en un centro comercial local comiendo, charlando en fin somos jóvenes no?, teníamos que disfrutar el momento, estaba por comenzar a comer mi helado cuando de pronto los gritos de una multitud nos perturbaron, era demasiada gente corriendo asía donde nos encontrábamos nosotros cuatro.

- Nami, dame la mano – me exigía Ace, tome su mano, no pude distinguir mis emociones en se momento, tenia tanto miedo.

Ace corría al mismo tiempo que me jalaba, Luffy y Ussop se adelantaron en busca del auto, ellos si que saben correr y esquivar gente, por mi parte tenia que ser ayudada por Ace, avanzábamos rápidamente entre la multitud gracias a el y a pesar de mi torpe paso pudimos alcanzar la salida. No se que paso por mi mente cuando decidí mirar atrás para ver que era de lo que la gente y ahora nosotros corríamos. Fue cuando los vi por primera vez, creo que eran personas, personas putrefactas y despedazadas, tenían los ojos completamente negros, algunos ni siquiera tenían, las mandíbulas fuera de su lugar y emitían unos sonidos indescriptibles. Alcance a ver como uno tomaba a una chica por los hombros asiéndola caer brutalmente al piso, después varias criaturas llegaron abalanzándose sobre la chica para empezar a despedazarla, casi vomito lo poco que comí al ver eso, cuando salimos divisamos a Ussop conducir el auto compacto de Ace, Luffy asomaba su cabeza por la ventana gritando aterrado.

-Vamos apresúrense ya están cerca – agitaba sus manos enérgicamente, sinceramente no se como Ussop se controlo tanto, se veían sus manos temblar frente al volante, pero su cara reflejaba concentración. Ace abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto aventándome dentro.

- ¡Acelera ¡ - le grito a Ussop desesperado, este acato la orden de inmediato, Ace como líder nato que es ordeno subir los vidrios y cerrar las puertas, pero no nos pusimos los cinturones para poder salir en caso de un ataque. Luffy estaba llorando echo bola en el asiento delantero, tan solo es un niño, bueno solo soy un par de años mayor que el.

-Nami- Ace tomo mi mano- ¿te encuentras bien?

- si gracias, el que me preocupa el Luffy… y mi familia…

- no te preocupes... Bellemer y Nojiko son fuertes y Luffy bueno solo son sus nervios, esta en shock – propinándole un duro golpe en el brazo – Hey Luffy ¡

- ah si si claro Ace ya se me paso – reaccionado raramente- lo siento por preocuparte Nami

- Ese es mi hermano- se veían tan tiernos, el mayo le revolvía el cabello a Luffy, mientras que fuera de nosotros, el paisaje se veía muy aterrador, _esas cosas_ se había apoderado por completo de la ciudad, había personas que en vano intentaban luchar, _esas cosas_ eran imparables, el auto dio un salto ala parecer Ussop había arrollado algo, haciendo que Ace se fuera de espaldan y yo cayendo encima de el.

-lo siento.. yo yo .. bueno – no pude articular palabras

- ¿no te hiciste daño? – me sirio de lado, dios porque es tan guapo

- oii Ussop, a donde vamos – preguntaba un Luffy muy desesperado, atrás nos acomodamos como pudimos

- Vamos ala facultad de medicina, Kaya esta ahí – contesto muy serio Ussop

- ok el rumbo esta decidido – gritaba Luffy.

El narizón como me gusta llamarlo manejo por casi 20 minutos y el panorama se ponía peor y bueno la facultad, parecía una casa del terror, el panorama no pintaba nada bueno, estaciono el auto y bajamos despacio y en silencio, en especial esa orden fue para el ruidoso de Luffy, Ace abrió la cajuela del auto y tomo una barra de acero poniéndose delante de nosotros, entramos sigilosamente, la facultad aparentemente estando sola, entramos por la puerta principal , en cuanto entramos y cruzamos la puerta una de esas cosas se abalanzo sobre Ussop, alo que Ace reacciono de inmediato propinándole un certero golpe en la cabeza

- Oi Ussop en parte se supone que esta tu chica – el aludido se sonrojo bastante

- en el edificio norte –

- muy bien – tomo un tríptico con el mapa de la escuela – estamos aquí – señalaba el mapa – debemos movernos por tres edificios, teniendo en cuenta que se acaba de aparecer una de _esas cosas_, este lugar y fue atacado

- es como una ola – intuyo Luffy

- pero esta ola va tomando fuerza mientras avanza – la cara de Ace me preocupaba, el siempre se veía tan feliz y ahora su preocupación me asustaba

- ¡NAMI AGACHATE! – atendí ala orden de inmediato solo sentí una ráfaga de aire y se escucho el sonido de un cráneo crujiendo – tenemos que movernos – grito Luffy

- Esas cosas se acercan – añadió Ussop

- y son muchas… vamos Ussop, necesitamos algo para golpear – ellos dos se alejaron no por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida volvieron con una pala y una pistola de clavos

- mira Nami y es de batería – reía como un tonto Ussop, de donde carajos saco una pistola de clavos – Espero nos dure lo suficiente, no encontré repuestos – todos tenían unas caras indescriptibles

- bien tenemos que empezar a movernos, el primer edificio que debemos atravesar según este mapa es el de la escuela de arquitectura – eso se puede tomar como una orden viniendo de Ace – Y se nos apareció una de _esas cosas_ así que este lugar no es seguro – Todos avanzamos con sigilo no sabíamos cuando nos atacarían de nuevo, la escuela se veía muy solitaria, Ace paro en seco por consecuencia choque con su espalda

- Shhhhh - indico Luffy, ahogue un grito, una de _esas cosas _pasaba cojeando a unos metros frente a nosotros

-parece que se guían por el sonido – comento Ussop, acto seguido lanzo un clavo contra un casillero lejano, haciendo que la criatura saliera disparada lejos de nosotros, suspire aliviada

- parece que si se guían por el sonido – dijo con un tono muy obvio Luffy

- estuviste muy bien Ussop – le sonreí al chico, seguimos caminando hasta llegar ala salida del edificio principal, esta daba al patio que conectaba con todos los edificio, siendo esta la escuela mas prestigiosa de la ciudad es bastante grande, abrí la puerta, me daba nauseas ese panorama, ¿Tan rápido acabaron con todo?

Si no lo hubiera presenciado con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído. Tan pronto como salimos Ussop se resbalo con un charco de sangre, presionando el gatillo de la pistola de clavo, estos chocaron contra unas protecciones de metal haciendo un gran estruendo tras el choque.

- Ussop – Gritamos al unísono – ¿Te encuentras bien? – añadí sonando muy preocupada

- Demonios Ussop, vamos arriba, con el sonido se van a acercar en manada

Ussop y yo salimos corriendo hechos la raya, mientras que Luffy y su hermano cortaban cabezas con la barra de acero y la pala, los contuvieron lo suficiente como para darnos ventaja, peleaban espalda con espalda, abatiendo a los cuerpos putrefactos.

Después de eso no tuvieron dificultad en alcanzarnos, a unos cien metro divisábamos el dichoso edificio.

-No puede ser – grito Ussop detrás de mi – al frente hay mas

Estábamos siendo acorralados

- mierda, no nos dejaremos vencer – gritaba Luffy, extrañamente parecía emocionado, seguíamos corriendo directo a _ellos_, yo hubiera preferido mas tarde que temprano, no podía parar de llorar, mi vida acabaría así tan repentinamente. Unas luces segadoras me bloquearon y apareció el ruido ensordecedor de un motor, mi vista se nublo y desperté dentro del autobús.

- ¿Y Ussop y Ace? – tome a Luffy por las mangas de su playera

- según el tipo que conduce deben de estar en otro autobús

-el tipo que conduce – Rápido dirigí mi mirada asía el asiento del conductor, un tipo mas o menos alto de cabello verde conducía como el demonio

- Ok y quien es el – no me da buena espina

- no lo se, solo se que el te subió al autobús, le dije a Ussop que fuera a buscar a Ace y me subí detrás del sujeto y de ti –

Continuara ..

Gracias por leer, y si son zombies… me encantan las historias de zombies y por que no mezclarlos con one piece. En el siguiente capitulo descubriremos las intenciones del sujeto de pelo verde y los pormenores del ataque… bueno por lo menos lo que las autoridades dieron a conocer.

Saludos cordiales, atte.: Iris Zky

P.D. no olviden dejar sus comentarios : 3 chaito


	2. Chapter 2 no puede ponerce peor

Le agradezco mucho los comentarios de apoyo a Ariadna, .165 y Shivisdivis. Por haber dejado sus comentarios. Y a los que leyeron el primer capitulo y no dejaron comentarios, también agradezco que leyeran el capitulo bueno sin mas el capitulo dos.

**Capitulo 2 Y las cosas no pueden ponerse peor **

Le agradezco a Ricyina López Rendón por leer antes que nadie el fic ayudarme con las correcciones aportar ideas esenciales para la historia. Sin ella yo creo que aun estaría en el primer episodio

- quien es ese Luffy –

- no lo se, Ace y yo les estábamos pateando el culo a esas cosas, cuanto te volví a mi ira estabas en el suelo y Ussop te estaba levantando, ese tipo salio del autobús y se disculpo con Ussop por haberte arrollado – si otro me hubiera dicho eso, juro que lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, pero no, fue Luffy y el es, bueno es Luffy.

Mi ira era palpable, fui directo al sujeto, el estaba conduciendo, le metí tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el girara el volante.

- ¡pero que demonios! – el camión dio una sacudida me sujete de un tubo para no caer encima del idiota, Luffy se estampo contra la ventana.

-¡porque me arrollaste con el camión ¡

- ¡ESTUPIDA! – Detuvo el camión – TE SALVE LA VIDA, ESAS COSAS IVAN DIRECTO ASIA USTEDES, ENFRENTE, POR LOS LADOS, ESTABAN RODEADOS – grito fuertemente sujetándome por los hombros – ya han muerto muchos – susurro, apenas lo pude oír, su mirada se ensombreció - Aplaste esas cosas y en consecuencia te estampaste contra el camión – me soltó y me senté detrás de su asiento, el volvió a tomar su lugar detrás del volante. Su intensa mirada me perturbo y su tono de voz, se nota que ah pasado por mucho.

- oi mocoso, como te llamas – grito sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-Monkey D. Luffy

- bien Luffy, vez aquel edificio

- ahí no hay ninguno

-mierda donde esta – detuvo el camión y busco con la mirada

- despistado – murmure – esta detrás de nosotros

- porque no lo mencionaste antes - se puso de nuevo en marcha, pasaron unos minutos y nos estacionamos frente al edificio, Luffy se sorprendió, todas las entradas posibles estaban bloqueadas con mobiliario escolar, el piso parecía un cementerio, cadáveres por doquier, me resultaba difícil ver aquella escena y contener las ganas de vomitar, tanta sangre y viseras regadas por doquier como si de flores se tratara.

- oi Luffy, ayúdame con esto – ambos se situaron en el centro del camión jalando unas palancas, abriendo la salida de emergencia

- aquí esta nuestra ruta de escape – sonrío victorioso, se apresuro a subir dando un gran salto y ayudándose con sus manos para poder lograrlo – ¡Mihawk! ¡Perona! Lancen la escalera

- a quien les estará hablando, no puedo ver nada desde aquí –

- vamos Nami, debemos de tener un poco de confianza después de todo nos salvo la vida

- lose Luffy, esperemos a ver que nos dice, espero no estar haciendo mal en confiar en el – me abrace, impaciente a que el regresara

- no te preocupes si pasa algo yo te protegeré – El eludido asomo la cabeza por el hueco del techo

- todo esta listo podemos subir, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, el camión hizo mucho ruido y mas temprano que tarde esas cosas vendrán por nosotros – El tipo ayudo a Luffy a subir desde arriba jalándolo por donde ha podido agarrarlo, para mi mala suerte y baja estatura en comparación a esos dos, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, el sujeto ah tenido que bajar a ayudarme.

- Luffy en cuanto arrojen la escalera ve subiéndola – este obedeció de inmediato- ¿Estas lista?

- Nami - dije con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

- ¿que dices?- "enserio no me puso atención"

- me llamo Nami –

- Eso ya lose – dijo muy tranquilo

- Que pero como es que lo sabes, jamás en mi vida te eh visto- un golpe en el techo del autobús me saco de mis asombro

- Ey Luffy, ¿son las escaleras? – Grito de lo más calmado

- si, un sujeto con barba la acaba de aventar

- hazme un favor y sube por ellas, espéranos arriba, subiré a Nami y después te alcanzamos

-apresúrense – añadió Luffy – Esas cosas se acercan rápido, valla que son veloces – me asome por el vidrio de una ventana aun no me creo la existencia de esas criaturas, también seguí con los ojos como Luffy subía seguro, hasta el segundo pis del edificio, un gran alivio se apodero de mi al ver que el ya se encontraba a salvo, le dedique un largo y tendido suspiro

- deja de perder el tiempo niña enamorada – dijo tajante – y vámonos rápido – el se puso en cuclillas

- no estoy enamorada de el… y creo que eso es una mala idea

- no me interesa lo que pienses, tu solo súbete – le hice caso, pase mis manos por su cuello y apoye mi peso en su espalda – sigo pensando que es mala idea – suspire en su oído izquierdo, el no hizo nada, bueno solo giro su cara al lado contrario de donde yo tenia la mía, paso su brazo por izquierdo por debajo de mi trasero y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

- traes falda cierto

- te dije que era una mala idea – mi corazón latió a mil por hora y un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara- el solo suspiro, en realidad parecía nervioso, quisiera saber que pasa por su mente, se levanto abruptamente con migo a cuestas, brinco sobre los asientos y respaldos directo a la salida de escape, subiendo ágilmente por el hueco en el techo, me soltó suavemente sobre el techo pero oh sorpresa, la escalera ya no estaba

- mierda… Mihawk… Perona – grito – tiran las malditas escaleras – nadie respondió

- oye chico, las criaturas... ya casi están aquí

**POV ZORO *Zoro empieza con la narrativa***

- mierda – pase mi mano por mi cabello – impusimos una regla, si se acercan "esas cosas" no ayudaremos a nadie que este en problemas… puede ser un riesgo para los que estén a salvo arriba-

- porque harían algo tan cruel – se acomodo detrás de mi

- hay que bajar al autobús de nuevo, cerrare la salida de emergencia y te cuento, como van las cosas – baje primero, caí en cuclillas, gire despacio y ella me callo encima

-cuidado – grito ella, cayendo sobre mi, perdí la conciencia unos segundos, abrí los ojos dirigiendo mi vista hacia las ventanas… hordas de criaturas rodean el camión, pasaban de largo unas cuentas lo empujaban o golpeaban… dirigí mi vista hacia ella, creo que también le afecto el golpe, estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, unos cuantos cabellos naranjas estaban sobre su rostro, sentí todo su cuerpo arriba del mió.

- oye Nami, abre los ojos – la moví un poco

- pero que me paso ¿?

- creo que te golpeaste la cabeza.. no te paso nada… estas bien – mi preocupación me delataba-

Se levanto sin decir nada y soltó un bufido… cuando se dio cuenta de las criaturas en las ventanas volvió a agacharse, cubriendo su cabeza como su fuera un gatito asustado

- te puedes dignar a decirme tu nombre

- ah eso, pensé que ya lo habías recordado, después de todos esos veranos- me levante del piso y cerré de un fuerte golpe la salida de escape, haciendo mucho ruido, las criaturas comenzaron a golpear el camión intentando entrar

- no pudiste haber echo mas ruido… aaahhh ahora te recuerdo, eres ese chico que siempre estaba trabando en el jardín, Roronoa – dijo enfadada… creo que esa es la única emoción que refleja - ¿y bien? – coloco sus manos en la cadera, con una mirada desafiante, no se si se dará cuenta que su cara siempre tiene esa misma expresión de enojo.

- toma asiento, te contare como empezó todo, bueno por lo menos lo que se – ella se sentó en el asiento frente a mi, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo

- era una mañana como cualquier otra, encendí el televisor en el noticiero y me prepare el desayuno, desayune y…

- no crees que estas siendo demasiado especifico – comento molesta

- quieres que te cuente o no ¿?... – le grite con rabia

- mierda continua – Grito aun más molesta

- bueno, me vestí con el uniforme de la universidad casual, pantalón gris, playera blanca y saco gris – me señale a mis mismo ya que seguía con la misma ropa y calzado – bueno eso no es de relevancia

- no me digas – la escuche comentar exagerando su tono sarcástico, la ignore y proseguí - al salir de casa mi vecindario se veía solo, eso es raro ya que cuando salgo el vecino de enfrente usualmente regalaba el jardín y la de alado toma café en su pórtico, llegue a la universidad, tranquilo y sin novedades, todo mi salón estaba presente, entro Mihawk con su cara de amargado, repito todo era normal… demasiado normal, por lo menos en la escuela

- ¿quien es Mihawk? Escuche que lo llamaste hace rato

- es el profesor de historia de la arquitectura, en fin me aburrí y Salí de su clase, ronde por la escuela como de costumbre, eran alrededor de las 9am, algo llamo mi atención en la entrada, los intendentes se estaba aglomerando ahí, me pareció interesante así que me recargue en la barandilla a observar, vi como peleaban con el sujeto, parecía un vagabundo, estaba obstinado en entrar ala escuela y los intendentes gritaban que se alejara hasta que uno se acerco a empujarlo, ahí fue cuando todo empezó a irse ala mierda, el que yo creía vagabundo, tomo por los brazos al intendente y prácticamente le arranco la mano de una mordida – las pupilas de ella se empezaron a dilatar y ahogo un grito, creo que ella es muy impresionable – el de intendencia callo al piso, retorciéndose de dolor, gritaba y pataleaba en el suelo, mientras su sangre se expandía por su pecho empapando su camisa y estaba formando un charco de sangre…

- ¿su pecho? No habías dicho que su mano

- tenia apoyada la mano mutilada en su pecho sujetándola con fuerza con la que no estaba mutilada… otras personas se acercaron a ver, entre alumnos y maestros, el vagabundo seguía en la puerta estirando sus horrendas manos tratado de alcanzar a alguien mas, supongo, cuando volví mi mirada el intendente estaba muerto, ya no se movía, me retire de ahí para avisarle al profesor, pero los gritos de la gente me hicieron voltear a ver de nuevo, el cadáver se había levantado y empezó a atacar a los que estaban cerca, los demás alcanzaron a correr, fue cuando todo se fue al carajo, no sabia que demonios estaba pasando, corrí instintivamente al salón, cuando llegue había gente llorando y gritando y mi "querido profesor" sentado leyendo el periódico, "que bueno que llegas Zoro" fue lo único que dijo el bastardo hijo de puta antes de ponerme a cargo de todo el salón, después de eso se largo – las paredes del autobús empezaron a ser golpeadas con brusquedad, ella salto asustada soltando un grito, reaccione de inmediato tapando su boca con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda la abrace, pasando mi mano por su suave y pequeña espalda, atrayéndola hacia mi – ssshhhh, hay que ser silenciosos, esas cosas se guían por el sonido – susurre en su oído, note como se arqueaba la espalda, creo que la estremecí.

- Ey tranquila, que no muerdo – sus grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos, se veía tan vulnerable, baje despacio mi mano izquierda desde su espalda, trazando la curva de su columna, quise ir mas lejos pero la desgraciada me mordió - ¡CARAJO!

-no morderás, pero si que sabes hacer otras cosas – se levanto cruzando sus brazos frente a sus exuberantes pechos, haciendo que se abultaran mas – termina de contar tu historia- soltó con el seño fruncido caminando asía la parte delantera del autobús – Todo esto es espantoso- ahora fui yo el sorprendido me dejo con la palabra en la boca – antinatural y asqueroso, mas asco no podría tener, no soporto las vísceras y ese olor a putrefacción en el aire, además no se como estarán mi madre y mi hermana – soltó de pronto

- Bellemer es fuerte y no dejaría que algo les pase a las dos, concéntrate en estar bien tu – mas que como algo reconfortante sonó como una orden, ella suspiro, dándome la espalda, me levante y acerque a ella, antes de siquiera poder tocarla, se giro lanzándose en mis brazos… Llorando.

- se que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, que casi no se nada de ti… pero eres lo mas cercano a algo que tengo en este momento – dijo entre sollozos – por favor no me abandones… no me dejes sola, soy demasiado débil y no creo poder sobrevivir le temo a prácticamente todo lo que esta pasando afuera, la gente se a vuelto loca, esas criaturas arrasaron con todo y no puedo evitar pensar que somos los siguiente con lo que … - la bese, no pude continuar escuchándola, no pude dejar que continuara lamentándose

Continuara …

Que les pareció ¿? Dejen su comentario…

PD: el capitulo tres ya esta avanzado c:


	3. Chapter 3 Cosas que los separan

Siento tanto la espera por este capitulo, en verdad lo siento mucho, tarde bastante porque estaba en finales de año y entregar trabajos, pues ustedes saben como es la vida del estudiante.

Termine el capitulo durante unas exposiciones en clase, de lo cual no me siento muy orgullosa pero en fin, ahí se dio la inspiración y pues que le voy a hacer.

Agradezco profundamente a cada lector de esta historia y a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios.

Capitulo 3

**Beta: Yinna López Rendón **(sin ella la historia no seria lo que es ahorita)

Cosas que los separan

Fuera del autobús se aglomeraban los zombies, golpeando, azotando y empujando el vehiculo. Rugían como locos pero a los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro eso poco les importaba.

PVO Nami

Tuve mi momento de debilidad, ya no podía seguir guardando me todo, ya no podía seguir haciendo me la fuerte, simplemente no lo soy. En medio de mis lamentos y lloriqueos, el tomo mi cara con ambas manos, pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas llevándose a su paso mis lagrimas, no lo esperaba me miro fijamente y me beso, sin mas, como si fuera tan natural como respirar, sentí sus labios tan calidos, un calor invadió mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por sus acciones, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello, profundizando mas el beso, el paso las suyas por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, atrayéndome mas hacia el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que el aire nos hiciera falta, nos miramos unos segundos y lo empuje lejos de mi, me di vuelta y cubrí mi cara avergonzada.

- ¿Qué Crees que estas haciendo? – me abrace y senté en los asientos delanteros, escuche sus pasos acercándose y lo sentí acomodarse en el asiento detrás mío – No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer – dije enfadada

- eso no fue lo que percibí – dijo en un tono tan odioso

-solo cállate y hay que esperar a que esas cosas se larguen

- todo empeoro cuatro horas atrás – continuo su relato, al parecer no le importa lo que yo le diga- la escuela, todo el campus estaba infectado por la extraña enfermedad, éramos 23 los que estábamos en ese salón, abarrotamos las puertas y ventanas con el mobiliario, presionándolo contra los muros, esas malditas criaturas son muy fuertes, ellos no necesitan descansar, nosotros si, fue cuando nuestra ofensiva se derrumbo, lograron pasar, atacaron a varios de los 23 en ese momento restábamos 12, logre sacarnos de ahí golpeando a las criaturas con las sillas

- ¿y el profesor?

- ese bastardo se fue minutos después de haber llegado yo, nos refugiamos en el techo, en el transcurso perdimos a 3, alguien tuvo la genial idea de escuchar la radio por medio de los celulares, otro busco información en Internet…. – suspiro – lo que encontramos no fue para nada alentador, por un momento pensé "vamos de la ciudad, en otro lugar no debe de estar pasando nada", muchos pensaron igual que yo – esta vez yo solté un largo suspiro

- ¿y que fue lo que encontraron?

- esto era solo el comienzo, china, india, EEUU, Brasil, Argentina, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba plagado, el 40% de la población mundial había sido infectada y la cifra iba en aumento exponencial... Los nueve que restábamos estábamos inseguros y 4 entraron en pánico, una se suicido delante de nosotros, se dejo caer desde el techo imagino que el impacto la mato, estuvimos 3 horas sin hacer nada, muriéndonos de miedo improvisamos armas con los tubos que encontramos en el techo, abrimos la puerta que conecta el techo con el tercer piso y de milagro sobrevivimos los 8 – se froto la sien con la mano derecha, parecía cansado – a lo largo del recorrido buscamos algún sobreviviente, pero no encontramos nada y eme aquí, salvando a una chica testaruda – no dije nada, me acomode en el asiento vacío aun lado de el, del nerviosismo peine mi largo cabello con mis dedos.

- imagino que se esparció por toda la escuela

- no creo que la escuela fuera el foco, creo que vino de otra parte, no se como estén las cosas en otros lugares, supongo que peor – se encogió de hombros – lo importante es seguir con vida.

Zoro cerro sus ojos se levanto del asiento donde estábamos sentados y se recostó en el piso del autobús, el silencio se hizo presente, por mi parte en mi mente repasaba cada segundo de ese beso. Estaba por quedarme dormida, cuando escuche su ronca voz que me saco de mi trance – No te voy a dejar sola – dijo con firmeza – Yo te protegeré – se levanto del piso, acomodándose por un lado de mi, tomo mi mano y con su mano libre mi cara, me sonrío dulcemente, para después acercarnos y lentamente nos besamos, esta vez sin sorpresas, sin criaturas acechando… por ese pequeño momento todo fue perfecto, se separo de mi lento – Desde ese día que te vi en la ventana de tu casa, mientras podaba los arbustos de tu jardín, me dije a mi mismo que tu deberías ser mi chica, en ese entonces tenias el cabello corto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para evitar reírme, me sonroje – una cosa llevo a la otra y ya no pude seguí arreglando tu jardín los veranos – suspiro- pero ahora estamos aquí, las probabilidades de volverte a ver eran nulas, pero estas aquí y no pienso perderte-

Me volvió a besar, parecía irreal, ese no era el Zoro que yo recordaba, ese serio, testarudo y orgulloso chico

-Todo esto me ah echo valorar estos pequeños momentos

- yo solo quiero encontrar a mi madre- dije conteniendo el llanto- después estar con el indicado- apreté su mano sonriéndole dulcemente. Nos íbamos a volver a besar cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos detuvieron, El se levanto para ver de que se trataba, cuando vio que eran personas concientes y no criaturas, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, prendió el autobús y abrió las puertas, en cuanto estas se abrieron una chica entro gritando y llorando su nombre, se lanzo encima de el abrazándolo, me acerque para ver que demonios pasaba, vi que una pelirosa estaba comiéndose a besos a ese idiota.

Y lo peor de todo era que ese ESTUPIDO le estaba correspondiendo. Trate de controlar mis emociones y baje lo mas calmada que pude del autobús encontrándome con Luffy y otras siete personas.

-Nami, me alegro que estés bien – se acerco a mi Luffy y me abrazo, sacándome una sonrisa

-Gracias por preocuparte Luffy – le devolví el abrazo

-Quiero que conozcas a (miss) Valentine, Bonchan, Mihawk, Tashigui, Arlong y Hatchan – esos dos últimos se veían muy raros

- ¡Perona déjate de estupideces y deja en paz al muchacho! – grito el hombre que llevaba barba y bigote sus ojos eran color miel se veía aterrador-

-Deja de molestar Mihawk, después de todo Zoro es mi prometido – sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi, ese bastardo mal nacido, jugo conmigo, como si fuera una maldita muñeca, una profunda tristeza me invadió, si bien era cierto hace dos o tres años no le veía, no puedo negar lo guapo que se a puesto, no se como empecé a sentir algo por el tan rápido, pero de algo si estaba segura ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a brotar en mi tenia que arrancarlo de raíz igual que a la hierva mala para evitar que se propague, un carraspeo de garganta me saco de mis amargos pensamientos, era ese tal Mihawk aunque por el relato de Zoro no entendía el porque estaba aquí.

-pienso que seria mas adecuado separarnos

- no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo – comento Arlong

- Valentine y yo iremos a Arabasta, queremos saber como esta todo por halla – dijo entre llantos Bonchan que no estoy segura si es mujer u hombre

- Nami – dirigí mi mirada a Luffy. Nosotros debemos volver a casa y ver como están todos

- y encontrar a Ussop y Ace – añadí con preocupación

- por poco me olvido de ellos shishishishishi – no puede ser mas despreocupado, en medio de nuestro debate hablo la pelirosa aferrada del brazo de ese bastardo- Zoro y yo nos iremos a la mansión de mi tío Moira – Note como hacia un gesto de disgusto Zoro, Mihawk por su parte se les acerco y los llevó lejos de donde pudiéramos escucharlos.

Arlon y Hatchan anunciaron que se irían, Bonchan y Valentine tomaron el camión que antes era conducido por Zoro y se largaron sin dar explicaciones.

- creo que nosotros también nos vamos – le dije a Luffy

- Pues vámonos – Empezamos a caminar rumbo a donde yo recordaba estaba el edificio de medicina, a lo lejos escuchaban gritos, mas bien reproches de esa tipeja asía los dos que la acompañaban, nos alejamos los suficiente como para ya no vernos ni escucharlos.

- llegamos – dijo Luffy emocionado, el sitio era aun mas tétrico que el anterior, esta vez no solo había sangre y viseras, si no también cadáveres con todo de fuera, corrí hacia unos arbustos y vomite, esta vez no pude contenerme, sentí la mano de Luffy sobre mi espalda – No te guardes nada, sácalo todo – decía mientras sobaba mi espalda – Ese es el camión donde escaparon Ace y Ussop, deben de estar aquí - me arrodille, el vomito, el vomito no lo podia detener.

- Esperame – me dejo la pala – buscare a los chicos y nos largaremos de aquí – ¡AACEE! ¡USOPP!, salgan, tenemos que marcharnos….

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que Luffy se adentro en ese sombrío lugar lo único que puedo asegurar es que deje de vomitar, me puse de pie y espere y espere, hasta que vi Salir a Luffy, no se veía para nada bien…

- no hay ningún sobreviviente – dijo sin mas

- y ¿Ussop? Y ¿Ace? –

-Ussop esta bien, esta llorando la muerte de Kaya – note como Luffy se entristeció, le arroje la pala en las manos y corrí hasta donde Ussop, con la certeza de que no había criaturas, entre buscándolo asqueada y entre cadáveres lo vi arrodillado, abrazando el cuerpo frío de la chica.

-Ussop… - lo llame sin respuesta- tenemos que marcharnos.

Me acerque y lo agarre por lo hombres – tenemos que irnos – repetí, coloco una mano ensangrentada sobre la mía – vamos este lugar no es seguro – susurre, dejo suavemente ala chica y se aferro a mi cuello, hasta que no lo abrace me di cuenta que estaba todo cubierto de sangre, el rompió en llanto, le dio la espalda ala rubia y yo quede frente a ella, Ussop no dejaba de llorar, dirigí mi vista ala chica, fue cuanto me di cuenta que había sido mordida, un cuchillo manchado en sangre era la prueba de que opto por rebanarse el cuello antes de convertirse en una de esas cosas.

Saque a mi amigo de ahí, Luffy nos esperaba sentado en el suelo con una nota en la mano.

-Ace se fue con un tal Marco – arrebate dicha hoja de sus manos y la leí rápidamente – la tenia Ussop en las manos antes de abrazar ala chica, sabes no soy bueno en esas cosas de gente muerta y mucho menos en sentimentalismos, la cague con el – el aludido no paraba de llorar, no le importaba nada, ya había perdido lo mas importante para el, tampoco le quedaba dignidad estaba tirado en el piso llorando; me acerque a el

-vamos levántate – frote su espalda – Luffy – empecé a llorar sin razón aparente

-Ace me dejo a cargo, según su carta fue en busca de su abuelo barba blanca, nos dejo las llaves del auto y nos desea suerte – tras decirme esto me arrebato y rompió la carta con coraje – Tenemos que movernos – me levanto y después a Ussop

**POV General **

Luffy no sabia que hacer, Ace lo dejo con demasiadas responsabilidades además que el único que sabia conducir, estaba emocionalmente destrozado, el pelinegro tenia a Nami fuertemente sujeta del brazo derecho y con la mano libre jalo también a Ussop, los arrastro hasta el auto que Ace amablemente había dejado cerca de ellos.

-quedare dentro por favor- le dijo a Nami con ojos de suplica, ella entro en el auto acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, después metió a la fuerza a Ussop en el asiento trasero – lo siento chicos – murmuro Ussop destrozado- ya no puedo continuar mas-

- VAS A CONTINUAR HASTA DONDE YO TE DIGA QUE CONTINUES- grito Luffy molesto, aquella situación no era agradable y las cosas se estaban poniendo peor

- Voy a buscar alguien que sepa conducir – dicho esto fue en busca de ayuda, necesitaba a alguien fiable y la única persona en la que pensó fue en ese chico que antes los había salvado Roronoa Zoro.

Rogaba a los dioses que todavía estuvieran en aquel lugar, apresure el paso y noto que tres personas venían corriendo en dirección a el, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran Zoro, la chica gótica y el maestro raro.

- ¡Zoro! – Agitaba las manos para llamar su atención – necesito hablar contigo- grito aun mas fuerte, Zoro, Perona y Mihawk corrían lo mas que podían, huían de las criaturas, tenia una docena tras ellos, el peliverde jalando de la mano a la chica, corriendo ala velocidad que su cuerpo y ella le permitían, Mihawk venia por delante de ellos, cuando se cruzaron este ultimo jalo a Luffy para que corriera con ellos.

- camina mocoso – jadeando - debemos llegar a mi auto- mientras apresuraba el paso.

Mihawk se adentro entre los autos, despistando a Luffy si es que eso era posible, se escucho el sonido de un motor arrancar, una camioneta negra salio a toda velocidad, el conductor abrió las puertas, Luffy entro en el asiento del copiloto, Zoro aventó a la pelirosa bruscamente dentro de la camioneta, montándose el después, cerrando con brusquedad las puertas.

-arranca maldición – grito histérico el peliverde, el conductor acato la orden, acelero, perdiéndose entre las instalaciones del campus

- Zoro, quieres unirte a mi grupo – soltó sin mas el pelinegro con tremenda sonrisa en su cara

-¿Qué? – el peliverde estaba conmocionado+- veras necesitamos a alguien que sepa conducir y..

- No…. – contesto seco

- vamos será divertido – sonreía divertido – Nami me esta esperando en el auto, esta desecha, veras han pasado muchas cosas y el que conducía nuestro auto ya no lo puede conducir mas… y bien ¿que dices? – volvió a soltarle la pregunta, Zoro sintió una punzada al escuchar "Nami" y "desecha" en la misma oración, tenia muy claro que la peliroja no se encontraba emocionalmente estable, hace un rato cuando

Perona se lo trago a besos, esperaba una pelea de Fieras, maldiciones y golpes asía su persona. Pero nada de es o ocurrió, al contrario Nami se mostró muy "bien".

-¡Zoro! – Grito la pelirosa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – no vallas a ir con esa gentuza, tienes que llevarme con mi Tío Moira…. Lo prometiste – hizo un puchero, el peliverde se tallo la sien en seña de frustración

- te eh dicho que no te expreses así de las personas

- lo siento – avergonzada la chica bajo la mirada

- decide de una buena vez, ya casi llegamos a donde están los amigos de este chico- puntualizo Mihawk

- no me uniré a tu grupo, si nuestros caminos son los mismos los ayudare a llegar hasta allí…

- suena divertido –sonrío Luffy.

Cuando llegaron al auto compacto de Ace, bajaron de la camioneta los chicos en silencio, el morocho le entrego las llaves a Zoro, este abrió la puerta percatándose de que Nami estaba dormida y en el asiento trasero Ussop, estaba desparramado igualmente dormido.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora capitán? – susurraba el peliverde

-déjalos así, ve tu con ellos, yo iré con tu amigo raro y tu novia gótica shishishishi, nosotros nos dirigimos ala cada de Nami.

- Como quieras… dile a el raro que siga nuestra ruta, la casa de Nami queda de pasada – abrió la puerta y entro, Luffy se acerco donde Zoro, ambos estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo, como camaradas – Gracias, enserio Gracias – acto seguido cerro la puerta y se encamino a la camioneta

- oye raro dice Zoro que sigas tu camino, a donde vamos queda de pasada, yo te diré cuando lleguemos – con notable ira Mihawk arranco el auto.

-Ese mocoso me las pagara- murmuro entre dientes

- ¿Y Zoro? – pregunto molesta la chica, Luffy la ignoro. El sabia que algo pasaba entre Nami y Zoro, era despistado pero no tanto, además que los había espiado mientras estuvieron en el autobús, se acomodo en el asiento ensanchándose, colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza al fin podía relajarse y valla que tenía sueño después de todo se aproximaba la media noche.

Hasta el momento todo iba tranquilo, aun no comprendían el comportamiento de las criaturas, en el Corto tiempo que llevaban enfrentándolas a veces venían solas, pero muy frecuentemente atacaban en grupos, ¿acaso tenían conciencia o sus actos eran puro instinto biológico?

A Zoro todavía no le cabía eso en la cabeza, quedaba claro que su parte "humana" había desaparecido pero si estaban muertos que los mantenía con vida y esas ganas de atacar a las personas, apretó los puños en el volante - MIERDA - grito frustrado golpeando el volante violentamente, Nami brinco del susto se revolvió en su asiento, empezó a balbucear cosas

-ummm Ace… a donde vamos – esto sorprendió al chico, quien era ese tal Ace, decidió seguirle el juego.

- ala casa de tu madre- sonrío de lado – a decirle lo nuestro – la volteo a ver de reojo, esperando su reacción.

- eso… seria… estupendo… - ella hablaba entre suspiros sonreía se le veía feliz, esto le causo una molestia a el. Ese Ace causaba algo en Nami, mientras conducía sin prisa detrás de Mihawk, los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar y cabeceaba a momentos. Un muchacho que estaba acostumbrado a dormir casi todo el día, no dormir a esas horas de la noche era todo un reto y por demás un sacrificio, lo único que mantenía su mente alerta, era verla, Nami dormía por una lado de el muy pegada a su brazo derecho.

Pasaron largos minutos y Zoro no le veía fin al tramo de la escuela ala casa de la peliroja, hasta que por fin la camioneta frente a el se detuvo, el peliverde inspecciono la calle y justamente habían parado frente ala casa de ella.

- Hey despierta- la movió bruscamente, ella despertó alterada- Donde estoy – movía sus manos violentamente, estaba alterada – que demonios haces TU aquí – gritaba alterada

-estamos en tu casa – le dijo el chico sujetándola por los hombros – Cálmate… Cálmate… Luffy me pidió conducir, el esta en el auto de allá… Tranquila

- mi… mi… mi casa – sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del auto y corrió ala puerta de la casa. No le importo la situación, se olvido de las criaturas, ella solo quería ver a su familia, giro el pomo de la puerta y ser perdió dentro de la casa.

**POV Zoro **

Esa chiquilla inconsciente salio corriendo en cuanto le dije donde estábamos, no la pude detener, porque demonios tiene que ser tan impulsiva.

Salí del auto cerrando ambas puertas, deje al narizón dormido dentro, me di cuenta que Luffy también había salido detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué le paso?

-yo que se, salio histérica cuando le dije donde estaba- nos miramos, inspeccionamos el lugar con la vista, al parecer estaba despejado, Luffy saco una pala y una barra de acero, me dio la barra y nos dispusimos a entrar, la casa estaba impecable, no parecía haber pasado nada, cada cosa en su lugar, puertas y ventanas cerradas y sin rastro de los habitantes

-ella debe de estar arriba en su cuarto, revisa tu arriba y yo inspecciono abajo – este tipo luce tonto pero creo que solo luce, me esta empezando a agradar su actitud – voy a empezar por la cocina, Bellemere cocina delicioso – casi me voy de espaldas al oír eso, este tipo es inconcebiblemente despistado, creo que piensa con el estomago, subí las escaleras fijamente en los baños, una habitación amplia ala parecer de los padres, otra mas pequeña adornada juvenil mente.

Todo el piso de arriba se encontraba despejado, al final del pasillo una puerta blanca con pétalos de Sakura pegados en ella. Escuche sollozos, decidí entrar, entonces la vi, llorando recostada en su cama, con una carta en las manos, cerré la puerta con cuidado y deje la barra en el suelo, me acerque despacio, me acomode por un lado de ella, ella estaba boca abajo, pase mi mano por su espalda acariciándola.

-Tranquila – le repetí mil veces, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí hasta que se calmo

- están bien – susurro casi inaudible

- Eso es bueno ¿verdad? – deje de frotar su espalda – me estuvieron buscando pero no lleve mi teléfono, no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo fuera, hay muchos mensajes, el ultimo es de hace 3hrs

- y que dice la carta

- mi madres es una ex marine con alto rango, la vinieron a sacar cuando todo empezó, junto con su familia, pero yo no estaba, esta segura de que estoy bien y dice que me esta esperando en Marine Ford

- entonces tenemos que ir ala mayor base de la marina en el mundo – dije irónico

- eso parece – al fin sonrío – tenemos que ir con Luffy y contarle todo- dijo seria – debemos ver como llegaremos ahí Luffy, Ussop y yo, te agradezco tu ayuda pero de aquí en adelante vamos solos - se dirigió ala salida y abrió la puerta, Luffy se encontraba sentado tras esta, al parecer escucho todo, se encontraba serio y con los brazos cruzados al frente

- Nami… yo te lo puedo explicar – recordé que vio lo de Perona, segundos después de cuando sucedió algo entre nosotros, comencé a jalarme los cabellos de la cabeza, ella continúo su camino.

-vámonos, hay que ver que haremos de aquí en adelante- la cara del chico asía mi claramente decía "la cagaste" y por supuesto me siento una mierda, me quede meditando las cosas unos momentos, cuando baje ya habían traído a Ussop dentro de la casa y estaba dormido en un sofá, Nami estaba sentada en el mas pequeño y Luffy a los pies de ella, eso me encabrona, esa confianza que ambos se tienen, ella coloco la mano derecha en el hombro de el, me encabrone mas cuando el recargo su cabeza en la mano de ella.

- que haremos, tenemos que llegar ahí – decía preocupada

- lose, no te preocupes encontraremos la forma – parecían novios, yo contemplaba todo parado frente a ellos

- Acepto tu Propuesta – dije tajante, Luffy salto de emoción

- ¿enserio? Eso es genial, me alegra que vengas con nosotros

Nami abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo

- NO, NO y NO!, el no puede venir con nosotros – grito

- ya no hay marcha atrás ya acepto… Esto es emocionante

- Acepto que – dijo imprudentemente Perona, en buen momento entraron pensé sarcástico – tenemos que irnos Zoro – ordeno

- ya es muy tarde – puntualizo Mihawk – podemos quedarnos – dirigiéndose a Nami – seria un placer poder quedarnos aquí – Nami se sonrojo, de veras odio a ese tipo oportunista.

- si claro, la casa esta sola, pueden quedarse pero solo esta noche – sentencio Nami, Mihawk de inmediato tomo la batuta de líder ordenándonos cerrar todas las ventanas con gruesas cortinas y atascar las puertas, usar luces lo menos posible, Nami, oh ella saco unas velas para no usar tanto la electricidad encendió unas cuantas y las puso estratégicamente por la casa, Luffy atascaba las puertas mientras comía no se que diablos, mientras yo estaba sentado junto al televisor, recargado en la pared, tratando de no dormirme, Nami ofreció las habitaciones solas, casi se lanzan a los golpes cuando Perona y sus niñerías querían tomar la habitación de ella, una pela de fieras se veía venir hasta que Mihawk hizo entrar en razón a mi a veces odiosa novia, era verdad no era momento de ponernos exigentes, Luffy se quedo en la cocina, Ussop en el sofá, Mihawk en la habitación de los padres y mi novia en la habitación de la hermana de Nami y ella paseaba por toda la casa vigilando, se veía hermosa a la luz de las velas

- Apague las que no son necesarias – comento

- ummm- abrí un ojo, espero que no se de cuenta que la eh estado observando

- las velas, me iré a dormir, supongo que si no hacemos ruido las criaturas no se acercaran – la vi subir las escaleras, cerré ambos ojos, sentí paz, tranquilidad que emanaban de esta casa, no lo resistí mas y me quede dormido…

**POV General **

La casa silenciosa, como nunca lo había estado, tres se encontraban durmiendo en la planta baja y dos mas en el piso de arriba, una se mantenía despierta, la chica del cabello rosado, no la dejaba dormir la extraña actitud de su novio, daba vueltas en la cama pensando y repasando la actitud del chico asia ella.

- porque Zoro, porque estas asi conmigo, siempre fuiste cariñoso y hasta romantico aagggghhh – gruño- debe ser la situación, si eso debe ser – suspiro encontrando un poco de seguridad en sus propias palabras.

Siendo la 1:27am, habían sobrevivido a su primer día en el fin del mundo, un curioso Apocalipsis con muertos vivientes amenazando sus vidas constantemente.

Tras seis horas de sueño continuo los seis intentaban reponerse de lo agotador del día, hasta que un grito desgarrador levanto a todos al mismo tiempo.

Mihawk, Perona y Nami abrieron las puertas de los cuartos sincronizadamente, los chicos que estaban en el piso de abajo despertaron igualmente sorprendidos, Luffy brinco de su silla, se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, Ussop callo de bruces contra el piso y Zoro bueno el solo abrió los ojos.

- que rayos fue eso – dijo Perona bajando las escaleras

- ¿y que crees que nosotros sabemos? – grito Ussop enojado

- no es momento de pelear Ussop, en la casa de alado vive una familia – respondió Nami, que bajaba las escaleras, vistiendo una camisa que le quedaba de ombliguera y unos diminutos shorts, que remarcaban toda su retaguardia y su pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

- vamos a investigar – añadió volteando a ver a Zoro que no dejaba de verla, cosa que Perona noto enseguida

Dicho esto Luffy, Ussop y la peliroja salieron de la casa a inspeccionar la de alado. Entraron sigilosamente, armados con la barra de metal, una pala y unos cuchillos largos que había tomado la chica de la cocina, se comunicaban con la mirada y señas con las manos evitando hacer algún ruido.

Fue cuando la vieron, una mujer alta de tez blanca, con el pelo largo y negro lo llevaba suelto, de nomás de 30 años, abrazando a lo que parecía un muñeco.

- Señora Robin – llamo la peliroja – Esta usted bien

Robin no contesto, seguía abrazando al muñeco murmurando cosas, se balanceaba adelante y atrás aferrada al muñeco.

-Nami, segura que esta bien – susurro Luffy

- no lo creo – trataron de acercarse mas pero una criatura salio de la nada, abalanzándose contra Ussop que con la pala logro detenerla a centímetros de su rostro. Nami Grito.

Por otra parte Mihawk se preparaba un café tranquilamente, mientras Perona observaba detenidamente a Zoro, este inspeccionaba la casa de Nami, lo veía como observaba las fotos de la pared y el no podía evitar sonreír, Mihawk habiendo terminado de preparar su bebida se sentó por un lado de la Pelirosa.

- que tanto le vez – comento tranquilo

Zoro se adentro en una de las habitaciones, perdiéndose de la vista de Perona

-no le veo nada- bufo

- pues tu tono de voz me dice todo lo contario – dando un sorbo al café caliente

El peliverde salio de la habitación con una katana en sus manos, se le veía emocionado.

- jamás había visto una de estas – poniéndola sobre la mesa – es hermosa – desenfundándola

- si como la dueña – comento irónica la pelirosa

- la mama de Nami no es tan guapa – dijo Zoro no entendiendo el comentario

- yo no me refería a ella – grito golpeando la mesa con ambas manos – me refería a la gata esa que no dejas de mirar – a Zoro se le subieron todos los colores ala cara, lo habían descubierto.

- ¿y quien no?... hasta yo la eh volteado a ver- indigente bebió Mihawk bebiendo su café

- tu eres un cerdo no me extrañaría saber que te as cogido a mas de una de la clase señor profesor

- incluida tu cariño – escupió sarcástico Zoro

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?

- eso dímelo tu – ambos novios empezaban a discutir a un nivel, as subido de tono

- ya cálmense los dos… Perona respétame y tu Zoro cierra tu bocota de una buena vez, luego dirás cosas de las que te arrepentirás…. Las personas no miden sus palabras enojadas – el mayor se tallaba las sienes mientras los regalaba – ya me canse ser su mediador

- ya no te soporto – el peliverde salio de la habitación

- que quieres decir – ella lo perseguía

- que terminamos… ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… - la fulmino con la mirada, mientras subía ala habitación de Nami y la pelirosa se quedo al pie de las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos…

Continuara…

Lo siento tanto por la espera, si eres una de las personas que esperaba el tercer capitulo. Se me junto todo, final de año de la escuela, entregar trabajos… me robaron el celular y pues definitivamente esta no fue mi semana ..

En fin pronto subiré el capitulo cuatro no pasa de esta semana.


	4. Chapter 4 Estado de Sock

Capítulo 4 Estado de Shock.

Nami se acercó lentamente a la señora Robín que por nada del mundo soltaba a ese muñeco.

-Tenemos que irnos-la levanto del suelo, llevándola casi arrastras la salida. Con Nami y Robín fuera del peligro Luffy con la barra de acero le propino un golpe a la criatura dejándola sin cabeza. Usopp suspiro aliviado quitándose al cadáver de encima, ambos salieron detrás de Nami, que se encontraba entrando a su casa…

La peli roja sentó a robín en el sofá pequeño, sentándose ella en la mesa de centro frente a frente, la pelinegra no paraba de murmurar nombres, era un mar de nervios que se mecía delante y atrás aferrada a ese muñeco.

-oye, oye tranquila que ya paso todo- le hablo con su más dulce voz- me puedes contar que ha pasado – al escuchar cerrar la puerta detrás de Luffy y Usopp, Mihawk y Perona salieron de la cocina tras haber tenido una pequeña charla de lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Robín al ver a Mihawk lanzo el muñeco a los brazos de Nami y corrió a los de Mihawk.

-Querido, creí que no volverías- dijo abrazándolo.

-Pero que pasa aquí- la peli rosa cruzo sus brazos molesta.

-no…no…no…no se – comento el aludido bastante nervioso, tratando de separarse de Robín- se… se… señora… yo no la conozco – bastante sonrojado- por favor apártese de mi- la alejo de El delicadamente.

A robín se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ese no era su esposo, todos los demás lo sabían excepto ella.

-y los niños, saliste corriendo de la casa y ya no volviste, me dejaste sola y esas criaturas, esas criaturas… los niños… la casa- una fuerte bofetada cruzo la mejilla de robín, girando su cabeza violentamente, casi caía al piso de no ser por los brazos de Mihawk, Usopp y Luffy se quedaron anonadados y solo el líder pudo articular palabra.

- Que, que as echo Nami- dijo anonadado

- Tiene que entender, la vida no es justa, nos hemos separado de los que más queremos otros nos han abandonado y en el peor de los casos han muerto – gritaba la peli roja llena de ira – lo que está pasando con el mundo tampoco es justo…

-JUSTICIA… tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso maldita gata- Mihawk, Usopp y Luffy abrieron los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Perona.

-Disculpa… - respondió indignada.

- Que crees que no me daría cuenta como miras a MI ZORO, de cómo te le metes por los ojos vistiendo esas prendas vulgares y diminutas… eres una ZORRA- se abalanzo sobre Nami tomándola de sus cabellos, haciendo que ambas se fueran al piso, la agresora quedo sobre el abdomen de la agredida, en su ira le propinaba golpes y cachetadas directo al rostro de Nami.

Nami impactada por la acción de Perona trataba de evitarlos golpes desviándolos o sujetando las manos de la chica.

-No se queden ahí parados, Hagan algo- aun con Perona sobre ella. Mihawk hizo a un lado a Robín que no salía de su trance, paso los sus brazos por la cintura de Perona y la levanto en el aire, Luffy levanto a Nami del suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-NO- grito enfadada, emprendiendo camino hacia su habitación.

-Nami… yo te sugeriría que…

-Cállate Usopp quiero estar sola - y a paso firme, volteo de reojo a ver a Perona que no dejaba de gritar maldiciones, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

- se llevara una sorpresa al ver quien está ahí- dijo Luffy riéndose.

- vez como está la situación y tu riéndote- propinándole un golpe en la cabeza Usopp a Luffy.

-PERONA….MALDICION…. tienes que calmarte, serénate ya hablamos sobre esto, tienes que darle tiempo a Zoro, que relaje su mente- la tomo por los hombros y miro fijamente a sus ojos- sabes que te quiere- ella desvió la mirada, Mihawk la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- Te quiere, tenle paciencia, veras que recapacita.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Perona se encamino a la cocina, quería estar sola. Mihawk junto toda la paciencia que le quedaba y se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba robín – Esto es demasiado- decía para el mismo, si bien era cierto que respetaba y en cierta forma admiraba a Zoro, ser el mediador de sus constantes peleas con su novia verdaderamente lo estaban cansando, de no ser por la gran amistad que conservaba con Geko Moira pariente de Perona y el padre de Zoro, hace mucho que los hubiera dejado a su suerte, suspiro pesadamente.

-Y ¿ahora qué? – pregunto Usopp dejándose caer en el sofá que antes había sido su cama, seguido por Luffy que inteligentemente encendió el televisor…

"Nos encontramos en el lugar de los hechos…. Esto es una catástrofe mundial, jamás se habían tenido registros de una pandemia tan grande"

Luffy cambio el canal, llamando la atención de todo en la sala de estar.

"Milagrosamente las comunicaciones están intactas, teléfonos, celulares, televisión, fax… Al parecer los responsables de las telecomunicaciones no dejaron su labor en esta crisis" volvió a cambiar el canal.

"perdimos a india, esas criaturas se multiplican exponencialmente y han acabado con ese país, se cree que la plaga viaja hacia el norte de continente, por favor tomen sus precauciones"

-Esto es demasiado – volvió a repetir Mihawk, busco con la mirada a todos los habitante de la casa Usopp y Luffy veían horrorizados el televisor y cambiaban el canal constantemente, Perona lloraba en la cocina, negó con la cabeza al verla en ese estado y por ultimo robín que se veía "calmada" parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, al parecer su crisis nerviosa estaba pasando.

Solo faltaban los dos que estaban en la planta de arriba y para preocupación del pelinegro todo estaba muy calmado.

Al llegar a su habitación la peli naranja estaba que reventaba de ira, entro azotando la puerta, sin percatarse de que cierto chico estaba dormitando en su cama – esa maldita me las va a pagar – abriendo su armario, saco unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca con franjas azules. Estaba a punto de empezar a desnudarse cuando una ronza voz la asusto.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – asustada giro rápidamente para ver al invasor recostado en la cama, tranquilo con ambos ojos cerrados y ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti…- dijo tras mientras tomaba la ropa del piso y buscaba ropa interior limpia.

- ¿sabes? Me siento miserable – suspiro.

-¿Y? eso a mí que me importa, siéntete como quieras… si miserable es cómo te sientes por mi perfecto – dijo ella terminando la conversación, se adentró en su baño particular y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

- Termine con ella… me siento mal por ella, no debí hacerle eso, destruí todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

- si tanto te interesa deberías volver con ella- dijo Nami sarcástica al tiempo que salía de su baño.

- No puedo hacer eso, existe alguien que removió cosas dentro de mí que creía muertas.

- pues entonces ve con ese alguien – dijo peinándose su larga melena naranja.

-Ese alguien es muy testarudo y cree que soy un mentiroso patán, no creo que me dé una oportunidad-

Zoro se levantó de la cama acercándose a ella, Nami se detuvo en su labor y lo miro de reojo.

-No creo que te dé una oportunidad- dijo seria- Luffy no es Gay- comento burlona, Zoro casi se va de espaladas al oír eso, seguro estaba bromeando era demasiado lista como para no entender sus indirectas.

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? – el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió, ella como si nada siguió peinándose frente al espejo, Zoro abrió la puerta.

-Deberían d bajar- les dijo Usopp – tiene que ver algo – los tres chicos bajaron rápido por las escaleras y vieron a Luffy y Mihawk asomándose por las ventanas.

- que ocurre- rápidamente Zoro también se les unido, los tres hombres se asombraron al ver la cantidad de gente que intentaba escapar en auto de la ciudad, abarrotando las calles, las bocinas de los autos no se hicieron esperar seguidos por maldiciones y gritos de los conductores – estúpidos- murmuro el peli verde

- hacen demasiado escándalo, las criaturas no tardaran en llegar – añadió Mihawk.

Los cuatro hombres se reunieron para decidir que harían, debían decidir rápido, considerando lo que sabían de las criaturas.

Las chicas, bueno ellas no se hablaban, Perona continuaba en su agonía por la abrupta ruptura con Zoro. Robín se encontraba dispersa aun parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Nami entro en la habitación cargando una mochila, la coloco sobre la mesa, percatándose que "sandai" estaba sobre la mesa, ignoro eso, abrió la alacena sacando la comida enlatada que encontró y alimentos no perecedero, carne seca para Luffy y cosas con azúcar para Usopp – Te puedo ayudar- la será voz de robín la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro señora robín – le dijo sorprendida, robín se veía muy calmada.

-nada de señora, solo dime robín – sonriéndole –y disculpa por todos los problemas.

- todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles… no tienes de que disculparte.

Robín ayudo a sacar la comida de la alacena – Nami, debo confesarte que antes no sabía lo que hacía, mi esposo salió para ver qué era lo que pasaba, dándome la orden de no salir por nada del mundo lo que pasaba en las calle en esos momentos era horroroso, mis dos hijos mayores, mi bebe y yo nos quedamos viendo todo desde la ventana de mi cuarto, era un caos, algunos marines llegaron y sacaron a algunas familias incluida la tuya Nami – la peli naranja sintió un gran alivio al oírla decir eso- a los minutos volvió mi esposo- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladas por los ojos de Robín – era diferente, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, se abalanzó sobre mis hijos atacándolos…. Los mordió ferozmente les arranco pedazos de carne de los brazos y la espalda… mis niños… mis pequeños…. Empezaron a convulsionarse, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y las venas del cuerpo se les marcaron desmesuradamente…

Nami no podía tener más abierta la boca y los ojos ante el increíble relato de la mayor. Hasta Perona había empezado a ponerle atención.

-Sus ojos se tornaron desorbitados, sin pupila… se les ennegreció totalmente, a los minutos empezaron a contornearse… después vino lo peor…. Se abalanzaron no sobre mí, sino sobre mi bebe… me lo arrancaron de los brazos, entre llantos, gritos y rugidos… Robín se sentó en la silla más próxima, era difícil para ella seguir con ese relato… lloro un poco más y prosiguió – no sé porque me ignoraron a mí, presencie todo y ni siquiera me voltearon a ver, algo estruendoso ocurrió en la calle y los que antes eran mis hijos salieron de la habitación, me quede ahí y después no supe nada… creo que entre en shock hasta que tu Nami me abofeteaste…

-lo siento- murmuro Nami dándole la espalda.

-sabes, soy enfermera. Creía que estar preparada para todo – volvió su vista a la ventana, con la mirada perdida- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar preparado para esto?

Continuara….

**Siento que sea corto y no como el anterior que fue larguísimo y pasaron muchas cosas, pero siento que no hubiera quedado mejor de otra forma. Iba a escribir como mataban al bebe pero simplemente no tuve el corazón para eso. No pude. **

**También siento la larga espera... No tuve inspiración hasta ahorita. Dejen comentarios motivan a seguir escribiendo anímense que no muerdo. Bueno hasta aquí nos vemos en el capitulo 5.**


End file.
